


Et cetera

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, a lot of cigarette use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an unraveling of mingyu and wonwoo's relationship with a highkey side pairing of soonyoung and jihoon/they're all bad kids but not really





	

**Author's Note:**

> ! I wrote the beginning of this a really long time ago with a different pairing but it works regardless, I hope you like this idk it's a mess

  
"I swear to all the fucking Gods, Hosh, if you touch that cigarette I'm going to jump off this roof," Mingyu threatens, out of breath. He'd just climbed six stories worth of stairs, all for the promise that he'd get a nicotine fix. To arrive and see someone holding the said promise of rolled tobacco was even more inducing to Mingyu's stress level.

He doesn't have a good access to cigarettes, appeasing his addiction with these weekly meetings–more specifically, Soonyoung's, or Hoshi's, older brother coming home from college for the weekend and giving them whatever he had left over, the majority of the time being three or four sticks–and by asking literally anyone he sees with a cigarette if he can splif one off of them for some cash in exchange.

After being unsuccessful in the second art this week, Mingyu was fledged and desperate. People in this town don't buy underage kids illegal things, and he and Soonyoung have too much pride to ask their older acquaintances for a box. So, they stick to how things are: agonizing.

Mingyu continues making his way to Soonyoung and snatches the box into his hold, taking the cigarette out as if it were the Holiest of things.

"Wait! Why can't we share it?" Soonyoung asks. Judging by the lack of hesitance is his overall demeanor, Mingyu assumes he's just as desperate.

"You told me you got a stick _last night_. I've been chugging along without anything for _7 days_. It's mine," Mingyu debates before lighting the cigarette and taking one of the longest drags in history, exhaling and finally feeling like he was breathing right again. "I need this," he affirms.

Soonyoung pouts as he takes out his phone. "I'll just call Jeonghan."

Mingyu skillfully grabs Soonyoung's phone with his precious cigarette-holding hand and dangles it while taking another drag. "No, you won't. He's evil and he'll make us smoke stuff we don't wanna smoke."

"Yeah–I know–but right now, I don't care," Soonyoung sighs. "Jihoon broke up with me," he lets out.

"Again?" Mingyu quips, more concerned about his loosening grip. He sets the phone onto the nearby ledge and continues to inhale and exhale all the tar and chemicals his body has been deprived of.

"Why do you have to make it sound so lackluster?"

"Okay, because it is," Mingyu shakes his head while Soonyoung slumps against the ledge. "He breaks up with you all the time. I honestly don't know why you still get worried–you'll be back together in, like, an hour."

"No, this time seemed different," Soonyoung explains, running his hands up his face then through his hair. "Seemed real." He sniffs due to the wind and the fact that he's standing on the roof of his Mom's apartment complex in the middle of January with nothing but a thin sweater.

"Yeah?" Mingyu tries to empathize. "I'm sorry, man, but getting stoned isn't what you need." He finishes off the cigarette and tosses Soonyoung's phone back to him.

"What I need is to still be together with Jihoon, but that's what I don't have, so stuff I need really isn't what the universe is suggesting."

"The universe isn't responsible for your breakup," Mingyu leans back and rests his elbows on the ledge while looking at Soonyoung. "Neither is Blown Soonyoung–Sober Soonyoung is responsible; Sober Soonyoung should fix it."

"I don't think there's anything to fix. He thinks I'm irrelevant to his point-by-point fucking lifestyle." Soonyoung vents, now resting his face in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Did he say that?"

"No, he just said it was too hard trying to find time to spend together," Soonyoung sighs. "So basically he can't fit me into his schedule anymore, or doesn't want to."

"Man," Mingyu looks at his feet.

"Yeah, I don't know," Soonyoung looks up at the sky and puts his arms to his sides. "Maybe I'm done trying, too."

They breathe in silence together for a while, stargazing and disconnecting. Soonyoung ends up calling Jeonghan anyway and Mingyu doesn't find the energy to stop him again, so after about an hour, Jeonghan and another guy show up, backpacks in tow.

"Hey! Hosh, Gyu!" Jeonghan greets as he jogs over from the door. The other guy follows behind him, but at a slower pace. "I brought my friend, Wonwoo, hope that's OK."

Soonyoung hugs Jeonghan while saying, "Of course, its fine."

Mingyu just nods at Jeonghan and gets a nod back. The other guy, Wonwoo, does the same nod once he joins them, but adds a, "Hey,"

Mingyu smiles. "Hey."

\--

_months later_

 

"I miss him," Soonyoung states. He's laying face first into Mingyu's mattress, so his words are muffled.

"It's only because he was apart of your life for so long–everyone misses things like that," Mingyu consolidates. "The specifics aren't really important."

"I didn't come over for philosophical Mingyu's advice, I wanted 17 year old–"

"I can be 17 and philosophical–"

"You just sound dumb,"

"No I don't, I sound smart."

"You sound egotistical,"

"I sound like I know what I'm talking about."

"You sound like a smartass,"

"I sound like me,"

"And  _you_  sound dumb."

"Whatever," Mingyu gives, turning back around to face his laptop. He was in the middle of finishing an already due report when Soonyoung barged into his room, whining and begging for comfort.

Soonyoung sits up and puts himself in a cross-legged position, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel better, anyway," he says contently. "How are things with Wonwoo?"

Mingyu splutters, drawn away from his report again, wide eyes at Soonyoung. "What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon, I know you like him–"

"He has a boyfriend!"

"Oh… so things are  _bad_ ," Soonyoung tries, innocent.

"There aren't any 'things' between us," Mingyu states, twisting his own heart. "He's doing good with whoever this guy he's seeing is."

\--

_It's Monday morning, Mingyus in Wonwoo's bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat while Wonwoo brushes his teeth. He says, "You know how when I was dating Jeonghan, I kept having urges to cheat on him?"_

_Mingyu nods. "Yeah," he did remember– remembered the times he wanted to be the guy he'd cheat with._

_"With Jun, if I think about cheating on him–if I do cheat on him– I feel like I'd tell him, you know?"_

_"Tell him that you cheated on him?" Mingyu asks, trying to feign that what Wonwoo said didn't kill some fantasies._

_"Yeah," Wonwoo hums. "I don't know, he's just so nice."_

_Mingyu feels like Wonwoos singling him out. He's been a bit more clingy lately, and since Wonwoo got a new boyfriend its obvious he's jealous._

_"Yeah," Mingyu sighs, opening up his phone to act uninterested._

\--

"But do you really think they're gonna last?" Soonyoung tilts his head. "That guys too… good. He's not a problem; Wonwoo likes problems."

"That's kind of pretentious," Mingyu complains more, his voice filled with faux cooperation.

He doesn't wanna talk about Wonwoo and his new boyfriend. Not in this way, at least. Wonwoo has the audacity to crush his dreams, why doesn't anyone else? Why doesn't Soonyoung?

"Well, whatever that means, who cares, its true." Soonyoung nods to himself, sticking to what he said.

"Whatever, Hosh." 

"Fine– you don't wanna talk about it," Soonyoung says, finally understanding. "But you can't honestly think Wonwoos _that_ happy with just someone who's nice," he goes on anyway.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Alright, I'm done." Soonyoung surrenders.

"Thank you," Mingyu sighs. He quickly changes the subject, saying, "I had a conversation with Uji a few days ago," Uji being Jihoon.

"You did? What did he say?" Soonyoung enthuses, not trying to hide any ounce of want.

"He said he might talk to you soon, that he didn't mean to be so abrupt."

"Really?" Soonyoung grins. "He'll actually talk to me?"

"Yeah, but anyway," Mingyu sidetracks. "Wanna play COD or something?"

"Don't you have to finish that?" Soonyoung points to Mingyu's now shut laptop.

"Eh,"

\--

"Here," Soonyoung says, shoving a cigarette Mingyu's way.

"Thanks."

They're in the front of their school, early in the morning, waiting for the bell and sharing the last of a box Soonyoung schmoozed off of his uncle. After lighting his own cigarette, Soonyoung exhales with an obnoxious loud groan.

"Jihoon hasn't talked to me in 3 weeks," he explains his behavior.

"So talk to him first," Mingyu suggests, not concerned as usual.

"I've tried," Soonyoung frowns. "He never reciprocates."

"It'll all work out soon enough, dude," Mingyu promises. "You've endured worse things," he says. The wind picks up for a second and both of them shrink in on themselves, which causes Soonyoung to sigh when it passes.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

The bell rings before the conversation delves any deeper, Soonyoung giving up on finishing his cigarette and walking towards the school, leaving Mingyu behind with a quick, "See ya in Science."

Mingyu's exhales mix with the water vapor forming from the concoction of the cold air and his warm breath. He stays outside until he's officially late for class and debates whether or not to just go home, but right before he comes to a conclusion theres a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't let it faze him and throws his cigarette to the ground.

"You can't skip today, we're starting Gatsby."

Mingyu turns his head, and its Wonwoo whos touching him, referring to their shared English class. He scoffs and says, "I'd never skip school, I'm a good kid," which makes Wonwoo laugh a little too loudly, causing a laugh of his own to bubble up and out.

"Good kids aren't late to first hour," Wonwoo says, denouncing Mingyu's statement.

"Whatever,"

Wonwoo latches his arm around Mingyu's and begins walking to the school, dragging him along. "Let's go."

\--

Mingyu doesn't know why he's sitting at the end of Wonwoo's bed, staring up at a ceiling fan, spacing out as a cigarette burns away in his hand. The bed is just a mattress on the floor, and Jun is sitting beside him, Wonwoo beside Jun. It's not a scenario he planned, and it's not where he wants to be on a Friday night, but hes there, staring for so long his eyes start to water.

He blinks and looks down, now at the window opposite him. It looks out onto the siding of Wonwoo's neighbor's house, which is boring, so he looks to his left instead. Wonwoo's there and he's resting his head on Jun's shoulder.

Jun was a king at first impressions, kissing Wonwoo's neck when Mingyu walked into the room. It was laughed off instinctively but Mingyu can't stop thinking about it. From when Wonwoo got up to hug him, to taking a seat and participating in idle conversation, to now, slumped against a chipped white wall stoned as can be and watching Wonwoo bring Jun's hand to his lips, pecking his knuckles.

Getting high was Wonwoo's idea, boasting about a peach flavored blunt he'd gotten a friend of his to buy for him. Mingyu argued that it tasted like deodorant while Jun and Wonwoo just shrugged. He was supposed to be home a half hour ago but is trying to subside the haze he forced himself into before leaving. Though he doesn't wanna look at Jun and Wonwoo together anymore, so he starts getting up and tells Wonwoo, "I need some eye-drops."

They're in Wonwoo's bathroom and Mingyu is on the toilet seat again, staring at Wonwoo's back as he looks for the substance. He makes a sound of celebration before turning around and getting close to Mingyu.

"Up," Wonwoo says, putting his hand under Mingyu's chin and guiding his vision toward the ceiling. Mingyu recoils when the first drop comes and Wonwoo has to put his hand behind Mingyu's neck to keep him close and steady. "Calm down," he laughs.

Mingyu takes the next drop easily and blinks it away while Wonwoo puts the bottle back in the cabinet. He turns to Mingyu after and puts his hands behind him on the cupboard, smiling as Mingyu slouches and stares.

"You're so high," Wonwoo laughs again.

"I'm moderately high," Mingyu defends, though his expression goes back to slack immediately as he continues to stare at Wonwoo. He's wearing a yellow sweater and Mingyu can smell his cologne through the distance and stench of marijuana. His attention then meets Wonwoo's eyes and he frowns.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo questions. "You good?"

Mingyu shakes his head no. "Wonwoo, why are you dating him?"

Wonwoo picks himself up straight and darts his eyes all over Mingyu, seeming nervous. He mimics, "Why?"

"Yeah," Mingyu says before lazily trying to swallow his cotton mouth away.

"He's a really good guy, Mingyu," Wonwoo states slowly, making sure he's being listened to.

Mingyu huffs and looks down, throwing a subtle tantrum. He mumbles, "...too good."

Wonwoo sighs, "What's wrong with being good?"

Mingyu looks back up and studies Wonwoo. He's standing there with a slight clench in his fists and a defensive look on his face. Mingyu stands from the toilet seat and sighs. He confesses, "I wanna be with you, Wonwoo."

"I know."

Mingyu steps forward until hes as close as Wonwoo will let him get. He's calmer now and is looking up at Mingyu innocently, though being completely aware of the situation. Wonwoo says, "He's across the hall."

Mingyu smiles. "Can I kiss you, anyway?"

\--

"You're kidding."

"I am not," Soonyoung smiles. "It was only for a minute but at least he acknowledged me."

"Is he willing to work things out?" Mingyu asks.

"I don't know," Soonyoung shrugs. "Right now I'm content with just talking to each other again." He sighs and puts out his cigarette. Being in a giddy mood, he decides to pry at Mingyu by asking, "What about you and Wonwoo?"

Mingyu holds his breath and looks at the moon. Dejectedly, he says, "He kicked me out of his house so I wouldn't kiss him."

Soonyoung says, "Oh," and watches Mingyu inhale. "That's not what I expected."

"Yeah, me neither."

\--

Mingyu skips English the next day and evades Wonwoo for the next week. They don't see each other for a while, but Wonwoo calls Mingyu on a Tuesday night and pleads for him to come over, which he does.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu starts, whispering as he and Wonwoo tiptoe up the his room. "For trying to kiss you."

Wonwoo doesn't say anything the whole walk. Mingyu stops inside his room while Wonwoo secures the door quietly, both foregoing immediate conversation. Wonwoo sits on his bed while Mingyu sits on the floor in front of it. Wonwoo is looking at him, puzzled as he sighs. He says, "I broke up with Jun."

Mingyu opens his mouth and tilts his head, not knowing how to reply.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo pats the spot on the mattress beside him. "Please come here."

He does, but reflexively looks up to the ceiling fan. Wonwoo puts his hands on Mingyu's cheeks and forces him to look down and towards him. Mingyu furrows and asks, "What do you want me to do with that information?"

Wonwoo let's go and says, "I want you to kiss me now."

\--

"Happily ever after?" Soonyoung asks.

Mingyu nods. "Happily ever after."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making the ending so rushed and uneventful I just didn't know how else to end it imsorry  
> please leave me feedback I'm a seed that needs sunlight to grow thank you , + thank you for reading (:


End file.
